


Burned

by CleverSnail



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Innuendo, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverSnail/pseuds/CleverSnail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Bad Cop/Benny ficlet for killerweasel (tumblr) who gave me the prompt:<br/>Sunburn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burned

“You’re going to burn to a crisp.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“B., this isn’t a good idea.”

Bad Cop clambered up on his elbows on the beach towel and raised his aviators to glare daggers at Benny.

“Ben, for the love of God, stop nagging. Please just leave me be.” He tried to look severe. Benny wasn’t buying it. As per usual.

Benny sat back on his heels in the sand. He shook a bottle of sunscreen and set a sandy hand on Bad Cop’s thigh.

“At least let me put some of this on you.”

“No.” Bad Cop let his sunglasses drop down to the bridge of his nose and lowered himself onto his back again. “I’m fine. No more fussing.”

“Stubborn cop,” Benny muttered.

“Look, isn’t there a group of eager children you can spout science at for a while? I want a nap.” Bad Cop waved him away, drew his arms behind his head and settled into the blanket. He screwed his eyes shut. Pretended to sleep.

After a beat he could feel Benny, bare-chested and warm as the sun, crawling up the length of his body to rest against him. Benny’s fingers idly traced the muscles of one pale arm, and then the other. Bad Cop attempted a scowl. It wasn’t easy.

Benny sighed.

“I’m just concerned about you, B. That’s all,” Benny’s voice was low now, almost a whisper. Tricksy astronaut wasn’t giving in. Bad Cop felt his traitorous groin jump. Benny was casually straddling him now, hands tracing through his chest chair, moving smoothly down his torso.

“Benny…” Bad Cop gritted his teeth, tried to remain perfectly still. “The whole precinct is here…you’re killing me.”

“Alright. Have it your way. _Burn_.” He felt Benny stand briskly and step over him, kicking a dusting of sand onto his belly. “See you in a bit. I’m going for a swim.”

“Fine. Go. Goodbye.” He listened as Benny padded off.

Benny had dragged him here, to the precinct’s annual picnic on the beach. As chief, he knew he should make a token appearance, and so he agreed to go. But now the press of people was beginning to get to him. All he wanted to do was close his eyes and recharge without being fussed over. Just wanted to be left alone for a bit. He took a deep breath and released it slowly. Tried to clear his mind. It was easy enough to do without Benny poking at him. The heat from the sun and the sound of the waves and kids at play quickly lulled him to sleep.

He awoke to the sound of his name, shouted.

“Hey Chief! You up for volleyball?”

Bad Cop sat up, stretched, rubbed his chest. He turned to look behind him. Part of the weekend patrol squad from the fourth district had hauled up a net and they were tossing around a ball. One of the younger officers motioned to him with a smile. He couldn’t recall the kid’s name. Bad form. He knew he should make an effort. So he crushed down his irritation and stood, brushed himself off, and strolled over.

“Alright, but go easy on me. I’m rusty as all hell.”

He stopped in his tracks.

All six officers were staring at him, three with mouths open.

“What?” Bad Cop looked behind him, baffled.

No one said a word. Just kept staring.

“What in the hell’s wrong with all of ye?” Bad Cop demanded, examining his hands, forearms, legs. “What is it?”

The young officer appeared to pluck up his courage.

“Uhm Chief, sir…uh…you…”

Bad Cop rolled his eyes. “Speak up, son. You’re getting on my last good nerve.”

“Sir, you should go…uh…take a look in a mirror.”

Bad Cop started. He took two steps towards the kid, furious. “ _I should WHAT?”_

“A mirror, sir. In the showers. You should—“ The young man was white as milk now, looked about ready to faint.

Bad Cop thrust a pointed finger towards the officer. “If you’re mucking with me, you’re going to be _incredibly_ unhappy in a very short space of time.”

He wheeled from them and marched to the showers, muttering curses. He didn’t know what the kid was on about, but he was damn well going to sort this nonsense out.

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dim light in the shower building. The facilities were new, one of the rebuilding projects spurred by the Rebellion.

He located a full-length mirror.

And nearly had an aneurism.

He held up his arms slowly. They were red, sunburnt. Except across the inner biceps. There, he could make out bright white words, written by a finger dipped in sunscreen an hour before.

His right arm read _GUN_ and his left _SHOW_.

He choked.

And looked lower.

Spreading across the entire length of his sunburned chest and torso, from rib to rib and down to his belly, was a perfectly rendered white heart with an arrow through it.

He stared, unbelieving, beyond speech.

The sound of feet scuffing across the floor at the building’s entrance spun him around, wild-eyed.

Benny, towel over his shoulder, caught sight of him and froze.

“Oh. Oh _shit_.” Benny covered his mouth and exploded into laughter.

Bad Cop lunged for him with a growl.

He’d never seen a human being run so fast from him in his life.

And it wouldn’t be fast enough.


End file.
